


Pumpkin Patch

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [5]
Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 5- Pumpkin PatchShip: Violet Ash Williams X Violet Antoinette





	Pumpkin Patch

Violet is drunk. He knows he’s drunk. He had a good time at his parents anniversary party, and they had pumpkins for carving...Hell yeah. Octobers great. 

Still, he’s let down by the fact Ash had to work. He knows he’ll be back any time now though, and he eagerly waits by the window like a puppy for him to come home. He can hear Blue making fun of him with their dad, but he ignores it. 

As soon as he hears the sound of Ash’s car coming down the road though he’s out like a bullet to meet Ash. The other barely has time to park the car before Violet’s pressing his face against the car window.    
  
“Ashby!” 

Ash is instantly also alerted to the fact that Violet’s drunk. Not that the man isn’t always affectionate, but running out to greet him is new, and Ash must admit that it’s nice. He shoos his boyfriend away, just enough that he can actually open the door. 

“Hey bab-”   
  
Violet’s on him, hugging Ash and trying to worm his way into sitting in his lap. 

  
“Did you really miss me that much?”    
  
“Yeah!” 

He chuckles, and Ash can feel the vibrations in his chest. God he loves Ash.    
  
“Come on,” The older man tries to gently sit Violet down. “Lets go inside. I want whatever you’ve been having.” 

Begrudgingly Violet frees Ash from his affection, only pouting a little, as he leads him inside. 

Ash sees the pumpkins on the front porch. There’s four of them, he takes notes, meaning one of the Antoinette's didn’t make one. 

As he’s led in he’s immediately met with said family, all a little liquored up, except for Rose who’s far too young to drink.    
  
He gives a polite nod to Violet’s parents, only able to get out a quick “Happy Anniversary” before Violet tugs him past the living room and into the kitchen.

Pumpkins, two of them uncarved sit abandoned on the kitchen island. 

“Look!” Violet says tugging on Ash’s good hand. “Pumpkins...for the two of us.” 

  
Oh. Violet’s folks went out of their way to include Ash. 

  
Ash has to fight off tears for a moment. It’s touching, but it also causes Ash’s fight or flight to kick in. 

“I don’t think I trust you with a knife right now, sweetheart.” He teases, focuses on the gentle teasing of his boyfriend instead of every instinct in his body telling him to run away from this good thing before he ruins it. 

Violet whines, and pouts moving over to one of the pumpkins, holding it to his chest even though he has to stretch across the island to do so. 

  
“But I had to wait on you,” He sounds so sad, because he is. The family had all gone out to pick pumpkins, Violet had gone out, and picked out the perfect pumpkin for him and Ash. The whole time he’d just been waiting on Ash to come home so they could do this together. 

Ash squeezes Violet’s hand in his, and sighs, pressing a kiss to his boy friends head. 

“How about we watch a scary movie, get cuddle real close in bed, and we can make pumpkins first thing tomorrow?”

“Yeah?” 

  
“Yeah. I promise. Don’t sound so sad.” 

If they’re both being honest, Ash is far from a perfect boyfriend, but whenever he promises Violet something, he always follows through. 

“Okay…” Violet trusts his boyfriend. “Carry me to my room?”    
  
“You got it babe!” 

He’s relieved, both that Violet seems to be feeling better, and that he won’t have to worry about his drunk boyfriend brandishing a knife. 


End file.
